


500 Miles

by orphan_account



Series: Messina Radio's 100 Followers Songfics [2]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I would walk 500 miles,<br/>and I would walk 500 more."</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on tumblr.

“I would walk 500 miles,

and I would walk 500 more.

Just to be that man

who walked a thousand miles,

to fall down at your door.”

I’m Gonna Be (500 Miles) // The Proclaimers

…..

     “Oh my god! You’re so fucking infuriating!”

     “Well look who’s talking!”

     “I can’t even believe you right now! Pineapple has absolutely no place on a pizza!”

     “Well excuse me for living a little Bea! Unlike you who will never try anything other than ordinary cheese pizza!”

     “Yes! Because it’s fantastic!”

     “Boring pizza for a boring person!”

     “I’m not boring!”

     “Said the girl with the vlog titled _Nothing Much to Do_ ”

     “Mind you I started those ridiculous videos! Unlike you who just piggybacked onto it like everything else you do!”

     “I don’t do that!”

     “Just like how you only started listening to Fife and the Drums because Pedro liked them!”

     “That is not true! We started listening to them at the same time!”

     “Whatever! You know what! I’m not going to be a part of this ridiculous conversation! I’m leaving!”

     “Fine!”

     “Fine!”

     “Good!”

     “Good!”

     Bea grabbed her keys from the table and marched out of his house. The door slammed shut behind her.

     

      **Twelve Hours Later**

     She sat at the kitchen island, drinking her coffee and grumbling about _stupid Ben with his stupid face and his stupid opinions._

     “So you and Ben had a fight then?” Hero grabbed the pot of coffee and poured herself a cup.

     “How’d you know?”

     “Because when you came home last night, I asked you if you were okay, and all you said in response was, and pardon my French, ‘Ben’s a fucking asshat.”’

     “Well it’s true.”

     "Alright well if you want to talk we can." Hero took her coffee and left the room, the doorbell ringing just at the moment Hero passed by the front door.

     "Bea it's Ben!"

     Bea groaned as she got up, setting down her coffee. Her mood worsened as she opened the door, revealing the dickface.

     “Ugh. Ben I really don’t want to talk to you right now.” She began to close the door, but Ben stopped it, “Wait just hold on. Give me two seconds.”

     “Fine.” she leaned against the door frame, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Ben smiled. He backed up away from the door, and hit play on the boombox next to him. “Ben, why do you have a –“ Ben pressed his index finger to her lips. “You’ll see.” A smug grin on his face. Confusion washed over Bea. A few chords from a guitar played from the speakers. Ben’s foot began tapping, and before she knew it, he was singing.

      _“When I wake up, well, I know I'm gonna be._

_I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you._

_When I go out, yeah, I know I'm gonna be._

_I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you.”_

     Bea’s eyes grew wider as she realized what was happening.

    _“If I get drunk, well, I know I'm gonna be._

_I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you._

_And if I haver, hey, I know I'm gonna be._

_I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you.”_

     Bea tried to hold back the giggles bubbling up her throat.

      _“But I would walk five hundred miles!_

_And I would walk five hundred more!_

_Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles!_

_To fall down at your door!”_

     Ben was now fully into the song. Ignoring the fact that his singing sounded like a dying cat, he continued.

    _“When I'm working, yes, I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you._

_And when the money comes in for the work I do_

_I'll pass almost every penny on to you._

_When I come home (When I come home), oh, I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you_

_And if I grow old, well, I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you.”_

     He shook his finger, building up to the chorus.

      _“But I would walk five hundred miles!_

_And I would walk five hundred more!_

_Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles!_

_To fall down at your door!”_

     He marched in place, imitating David Tennant in all his glory. When the _Da da dat da_ ’s came Bea completely lost it. She doubled over in laughter. Ben smiled. He continued the song, his dancing becoming more flamboyant and extravagant as he went. On the last note, he fell to one knee, grabbed the flowers he had been hiding, and offered them up to her. The music went silent. Ben was breathing heavy. He stood up and handed Bea the flowers.

     “I’m sorry that I was being so infuriating,” he let out a deep breath, glad to be done with his show. Bea set the bouquet onto the table next to the door. She put her hands on his chest “You **are** infuriating, but I love you for it.” She leaned up onto her toes and kissed him.


End file.
